


We Three

by SuperStitious18



Series: DarhkAtom + Family [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: How Ray and Nora came to be, Nora meeting Nicole for the first time.





	We Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsNoraPalmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/gifts).



> I hope you like it! All mistakes are mine, I stayed up late to do this because that's ALWAYS when the best inspiration happens!

Nora had been worried when Ray told her that he loved her. It wasn't that she didn't believe him per se, he never told her a lie. Ray made it a point to be almost painfully honest with her at all times. Which she appreciated most times but...

He had a daughter he had to think of. Ray had to be there for her since Anna was no longer around, and certainly be careful about who he introduced to Nicole. 

Plus, she didn't even know how to act around a toddler. She didn't even know how to function normally around another person! That was mostly thanks to her being possessed for so many years made for a rather robbed, stunted childhood development.

Ray had intervened, stating that she should at least meet Nicole before she rendered full judgement. "She's an AMAZING kid. She stays with Quentin a lot of the time, especially with how crazy things have been with the Legends but I still get away to see her every possible second I can."

"What's she like?" Despite Nora's worries... she was curious to say the least. What were small children like? She knew basic stuff like that they couldn't take care of themselves and cried a lot of the time. But, surely they didn't scream themselves into hysterics at *every* opportunity? They were supposed to be adorable and precious according to the movies.

Ray perked up and visibly brightened at her asking about his daughter. "Oh, She's a sweetheart! She just loves to be around people and she smiles rather easily." He fumbled to get his phone to show her pictures. Ray pulled up one where he was holding Nicole in one arm, their cheeks smashed together and they were both grinning for his camera, dimples popping everywhere. That was doing a funny thing to Nora's heart. "See! I don't really know where her red hair came from, neither did Anna. But look! She has dimples and my eyes!" He puffed out his chest, glowing with happiness.

Nora smiled up at him, he was such a beautiful man and to see him so passionate about something, or someone rather was such a joy to see. It lightened the burden on her own heart for a moment, even allowing her to suggest, "Uh, Maybe I could meet her?"

A troubled look appeared on his face however. "You don't have to." Ray wasn't about to pressure her, he swore he never would make her choose to do something or make Nora feel pressured to make a decision.

"Did you mean it?" Nora demanded.

"What?"

"When you said you loved me." There was a fire in her eyes when she stated it, almost stunning Ray into complete silence.

"Of course I did, Do you-?"

She cut him off, before he could worry too much, "Emotions are... hard. But I do know I feel fond towards you. I like seeing how happy you are when you talk about Nicole. And I want that, I want you to be happy so... You said she makes you happy? And I do too?" Her nodded. "Maybe, Maybe I should meet her?"

Ray looked at her, searching for any doubt. He would certainly find some, but it wouldn't bd towards him or doubt about how amazing Nicole actually was. She doubted herself, she worried that Nicole wouldn't like her. Nora worried that she'd be a terrible... 

Oh god, what if Ray wanted her to be Nicole's mother? What if *Nicole* wanted to call her mom? She wouldn't know what to do as a mom! What if Nicole got hungry? How was Nora supposed to feed her? Could she even eat what adults did? What if she started crying? What was she supposed to do then? Does Nicole need a certain amount of attention? She wasn't a tamagotchi for fuck's sake!

"Hey, Hey, Nora? Are you okay?" Ray gently cupped her shoulders, startling out of her spiral. "What happened? You suddenly spaced out." He was extremely concerned, maybe talking about Nicole today wasn't a good idea...

"I'm not gonna be a good mom." Was what she blurted out before she really thought about it.

"What?" His eyebrows knitted together, lips pressing tightly as he tried to figure out what she meant by that.

"I don't know how to be a mom! Why would you want to be with someone who is going to be a horrible mom?"

"Woah, Woah. Okay, First off: Deep breaths Nora, breath with me babe." She buried herself into his arms, feeling safer and calmer instantaneously. No one could hurt her while she was in Ray Palmer's arms, he wouldn't allow it. He promised he'd protect her, he didn't lie to her. Like she said earlier, Ray made it a point to be as truthful as possible to her.

Nora came down from her panic pretty quickly, his soothing presence and soft touches doing wonders to ground her. "I just... I'm scared. I was evil Ray, I was truly horrid! Nicole shouldn't have to be around someone like me."

"That wasn't you. You know that. And you want to know what I think?" Her curious/panicked expression answered him where her words weren't co-operating. "I think the fact that you are worrying so much is a curse but it shows me you have an even bigger heart than I thought you did. Seeing you worry about how to make Nicole happy is one of the most selfless and kindest thing I can think of. And you don't have to be her mom, not even if you decide you want to be with me!"

"I do. Want to be with you, I mean."

He just gave her a kind smile. "Tell me that when you weren't just freaking out over a small child who will just be in awe that you're so tall."

Nora laughed at that, she almost forgot in her worry that Nicole would be so small, even to her own average height. "Okay, That's going to be funny."

"Right? She's so little! I was scared I would crush her when she was born." He got lost in the past, remembering when she was born and placed into his arms for the very first time. "She stole my heart from the moment she was conceived and I knew I'd do anything for her when i held her for that first time."

Nora smiled at the sappy grin on his face, she could do this. She could be with this man and maybe... maybe be something to this small girl who was already worming her way into her heart. "Okay, I'd like a day or two to think about it. But maybe... maybe then I could meet Nicole sometime?"

The day or two turned into two weeks before she could give a definitive answer. All hell seemed to have broken loose during a mission, releasing several harpies into the timestream and scattering them through out history. The Legends would have to split up and try to do damage control before they screwed up history. Again.

During one of their missions, Nora had done something decidely stupid, something that really shouldn't have been done during a life or death situation. What she did was she kissed Ray, laying all of her feelings on the line because if she died, she wanted to die with him knowing she loved him. He had returned her sentiment, even though she knew alread. He held her close as they hid, hoping and praying they wouldn't be found.

They weren't, even better is that they didn't die. The Legends pulled a miraculous save which, really Nora should have seen coming. However, she didn't regret anything because she meant it, she meant to tell him, to show him just how far she was willing to go. She wanted to be with him, only him and the pure, unadulterated joy he expressed comforted her.

So if she could survive a standard, almost apocalyptic Legend's mission, then she could definitely meet her boyfriend's daughter, right?

"You're going to be fine Nora." Ray was ever the optimist and an eternal sweetheart. She loved him to the ends of the multiverse but she was freaking out. "Hey, Breathe remember? I promise it will be fine. Quentin said after we get there, He'll leave. He wants to meet you first."

"Wait, why?"

"Because he's the only father figure any of us Legends have after Marty died?" That made sense actually.

"Wait, Hold on. Another question. Where does Nicole stay when Detective Lance has to go to work?"

"With his wife, Dinah. They had a divorce years ago when Sara was thought to be dead the first time." Nora had to laugh at that because she could see the cab driver's expression from her spot next to Ray. He looked bewildered and more than a little concerned. "But they reconciled and they love Nicole, they call her their first grandbaby."

"What does Dinah do?"

"She's a professor at Star University actually! So when Quentin has the day shift, Nicole will happily tag along to class. Or well, so I'm told." Ray glanced out the window to see where they were and if they were almost to the Lance residence. "I can't wait to see her in person, Skype just doesn't do her energy and love justice."

Nora worried her sleeves a little more, going quiet and contemplative. She had worked through the worst of her nerves already, but still, Nora worried about all the what ifs and the maybes when it came to Ray's daughter. "Do... Do you think she'll like my present?"

Ray looked proud. "Um, Yes. You picked it out for her! She's going to love it!" Nora had found a stuffed snake that had red scales on it and she had approached Ray with the idea of gifting it to Nicole. "I've talked to her about you. She's excited to meet my wonderful and potentially very awkward girlfriend."

"Call me awkward again Raymond Palmer, I know where you sleep." She threatened lightly, thankful for the banter to keep her mind from straying again.

"Babe, We literally share a bed." He was extremely amused at this. Him being full named used to make him tremble in fear. Now, with Nora? In this context? It was just too funny to not laugh.

"I still know where you sleep!" She countered.

"Well, in that case, I know where *you* sleep Eleanor Darhk." He teased her, bring out her entire nane.

She gasped as he full named her in revenge. "You can't full name me! That's highly innapropiate!" Nora was just being over dramatic again. 

"You did it to me!" He poked her side and she glared at him, squirming away from his dangerous fingers trying to tickle her soft sides. "Besides, the full names will have to be put on hold. We're here!" His excitement skyrocketed as the cab pulled over. Ray almost forgot to tip with how ready he was to see his daughter.

As soon as he stepped out of the cab, the front door was thrown open. Out came this small and energetic blur, barreling down the path towards Ray. "Daddy!" She squealed and launched herself into Ray's arms. The older man started laughing as she latched onto his front, holding onto her and spinning around and around until they were close to falling over. "Daddy, you're here!" 

"Sure am sweetheart! I missed you *so* much this past month!" He kissed her forehead and got giggles from the small girl.

Nora almost felt guilty watching, waiting off to the side with their bags, unsure if she disrupt this happy reunion. 

The choice was made for her, however, when Nicole saw her standing there. The smile that lit up that tiny face immediately drew Nora in. "Daddy, Daddy, Is that NoNo?" 

Nora was now completely whipped. Nicole sounded *excited* and *awed* that she was there AND she had a nickname already? "Um, Hi." She waved, feeling awkward but desperately wanting to make a good impression.

"Hi!" Thankfully, four year olds didn't seem to have really any sense of shyness in their tiny bodies. "Daddy said you were pretty." Was the next thing she said and both adults blushed hotly at that. "He talks about you *all the time.*" Nicole stressed that last part particularly hard. "So, I think you're pretty! Are you gonna be my friend, NoNo?"

Nora glanced at Ray, the hopeful look on his face helping her decision. She was scared, but with him by her side, maybe everything wasn't so scary. Nora looked back to Nicole, her face matching Ray's exactly and drawing her further in. 

She made up her mind, then and there. "You know what? I think I would love that." The smiles she got in return, they helped settle her queasy stomach and spoke volumes to her that she had made the correct choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought or come yell at me on twitter @superstitious20! 😁


End file.
